Alternating current generators are rotating devices which convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. To generate an electromotive force by mechanical motion, there must be movement between an electric coil and a magnetic field in a manner that will cause a change in the flux that passes through the coil. Fundamentally, the induced electromotive force is brought about by a change in the flux passing through the coil.
The use of electromagnets, magnets and magnet components in generators to create the magnetic field and its subsequent effect on electric coils to ultimately generate electric current is well known. Such magnetic generators operate by using the repelling forces created by the effect of changing polarities of both permanent and electromagnets. For instance, there are electrical generating devices which employ electromagnets which are fixed in position and which induce current by being selectively energized, as iron or other magnetic metal discs, bars, or similar elements are rotated at or around the magnets. Other systems employ electromagnet or permanent magnets which are rotated, by various means, in relation to iron cores or coils, inducing an alternating electrical current within the coils.
However, prior alternating current generators which employ rotating magnet systems are inefficient and generally fail to deliver adequate current, in relation to the mechanical effort applied.